


Joey Magnum

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, jealous magnum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: "May I ask you who you are? I'm not giving private information to strangers," she crossed her arms, tilting her head."Oh, of course," he grinned, "I'm Joey Magnum, Thomas brother," he lifted his hand through the massive gate.Ps. English isn't my first language, all mistakes are mine.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	Joey Magnum

Higgins was just about to get back from her morning run, the two dogs ran after her with their tongues sticking out of their mouths when she noticed the movement behind the main gate. She slowed her run, making sure lads were just behind her when she approached. She looked through it, the tall man was standing behind the gate, looking around like he was observing the rare museum object, not the estate in Hawaii. Juliet gave him a quick look, he was tall and handsome, wearing the light blue buttoned shirt, suit pants, and dark blue jacket. Her sight went from his dark shiny hair, through white teeth and sweet smile, she thought she saw before. At once his voice, husky and as she decided sexy filled her ears.

"Excuse me, Miss," he started politely, catching her attention, "I'm looking for Thomas Magnum," he added, giving her one of the big smiles. 

"May I ask you who you are? I'm not giving private information to strangers," she crossed her arms, tilting her head. 

"Oh, of course," he grinned, "I'm Joey Magnum, Thomas brother," he lifted his hand through the massive gate. 

For a small moment, Juliet's mouth falls open at the sound of his words. She knew something in him looked familiar, but she couldn't recognize what it was. Higgins tried to compose herself before she lifted her hand to shake his.

"I'm Juliet Higgins, I take care of the estate. Please come in," she said, opening the gate, "don't be afraid of dogs, they are trained," she added quickly letting him in.

At once Higgins's eyes became bigger, she was looking at both of the dogs leaning under Joey's touch, begging him to pet them. She wasn't used to them acting that way, and she was a little amused by the fact not every Magnum had problems with two Dobermans.   
Juliet was walking beside Magnum's brother, hoping her outfit won't show too much of her body to him. She wasn't prepared for guests, and tight leggings and sports bras weren’t the best to greet the guests, but she had to admit Joey Magnum swept her out of her feet. 

"Magnum!" she knocked loudly to his door, "you have a guest," she added, taking a step back, waiting for him to open. 

Thomas slowly opened the door, getting used to the bright sun, the night out with TC and Rick was so wild he couldn't remember how he ended up in his bed. Magnum lifted his sight, the view of Higgins in tight leggings and sports bra wasn't new for him, he was always amazed by her workout routine, but before he could say anything his sight went from her to the man next to her. 

"Joey?" he asked, surprised, "what are you doing here?" 

"It's a pleasure to see you too," his brother answered sarcastically.

"I didn't know you will be on the island...because you didn't tell me that?" Magnum asked, trying to remember any of his brother's messages. 

"It was my stop, but since they lost my baggage and all I got is my wallet and this jacket...I decided to visit my older brother…" Joey scratched his head, "hope I'm not bothering you?" he added, looking into the house.

"No…" Magnum said quickly.

"Maybe you'll stay for the night?" Higgins' voice made them both look at her, "we have plenty of room and hopefully they till tomorrow they will be able to find your luggage," she smiled, the spark reaching her eyes. 

"I'm sure Joey can find another place…"

"Thank you, Miss Higgins," he interrupted him, "it will be my pleasure," he said, lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Please, call me Juliet," she smiled. 

Magnum couldn't believe his eyes. Joey was here only a few minutes and he managed to gain more attention from Higgins than Thomas in two years. He felt the sharp pain in his head, those few drinks he had weren't worth it when he saw Juliet's look on him. She knew him, she knew him more than anyone if it takes to feel and that scares him the most. Thomas Magnum had a lot of feelings towards her, but he didn't understand a lot of them. Juliet cleared her throat before giving them both a wild smile. 

"Maybe we could eat dinner together?" she asked, before leaving, "if Thomas doesn't have any other plans in his busy schedule?" she teased, looking into his eyes. 

"If he does," Joey said slowly, "it'll be my pleasure to spend-" 

"I'll be there," Thomas said quickly, "now, come on, I'll give you something to change," 

Joey slowly entered the guest house, carefully putting his feet on the floor filled with pieces of clothes and beer bottles. He made a disgusted face, taking one of the shirts in two fingers and placing it on the other side of the sofa. He sat gently, hoping he wouldn't find any other surprises before his voice brought Magnum from his thoughts. 

"Is Juliet single?" he asked, looking at his brother, "she's very beautiful," he added with a smile. 

"You come here, without a call even, and go straight to the information about my boss?" Thomas answered, gathering his things. 

"Sorry brother, not my fault airlines lost my luggage," he lifted his shoulders, "so…Juliet?" 

"Juliet is out of your league," Magnum hissed, "go to my bedroom and choose a shirt...anything you want," he added, cleaning his living room. 

Joey lifted himself, trying to walk carefully through the piles of clothes and everything that was on Magnum's floor. At once he stopped, halfway towards the bedroom, and looked through his right shoulder, he smiled before his husky voice filled Magnum's ears. 

"You said that Juliet is out of my league," his voice lowered, "but maybe it's out of yours?" he added, leaving Magnum speechless with his fist clenched on the Hawaii shirt he was holding. 

******  
Juliet had never seen Magnum like that. She didn't know what was between his brother and him, but one glance at her let her know there was tension. Juliet wasn't sure why she invited them both for dinner, she looked at the two dogs running around waiting for their food, but she knew that Joey made a very good impression on her and didn't want to add anything to that. For a while, her feelings towards Magnum changed. She wanted to spend more time with him, she loved his jokes, even those lame ones which he told only to make her smile and the way he looked at her when she was trying to understand what baseball was about. Juliet knew what she wanted, Thomas was the first man she had feelings for since she lost Richard. No matter how much it scared her, she wanted to try, the only problem was, she wouldn't want to do that in front of his brother. At once the doorbell brought her back from her thoughts.   
Juliet adjusted the material of her dress, the short, dark green with long cleavage seemed to fit perfectly for the occasion. She slowly walked towards the door, taking a deep breath before opening the door. 

"Evening," she heard a familiar voice, "hope you didn't mind some wine," Joey asked, smiling. 

"No, of course not," she gave him a small smile, letting him in, "Magnum won't come?" she added, trying to act cool, focusing on the red shirt he was wearing. 

"He'll be here soon, you know him, always late," he said, looking around. 

"Is it a Thomas shirt?" Juliet tilted her head, "it looked familiar," 

"It is, I'm not a fan of Hawaii shirts, but this one looked okay," 

"This one was from me," Juliet smiled, trying to open the wine bottle. 

"Hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not," she answered, when he took a few steps towards her, taking the wine from her to open it.

"Airlines called me, my luggage is ready to be picked up," Joey said, pouring the red liquid to the glasses. 

"Oh, that's amazing," she said, taking the dinner out of the oven, "so you'll tomorrow?" 

"I thought, I'll spend more time in Hawaii," he said, taking a step towards her, his hand lifted to her face, "I think we could spend more time…" 

"Joey…" Juliet took a step back, "you're a nice guy…" 

"I'm sorry...I thought you're single…" he smiled, "maybe I misunderstood," he added, sitting by the table. 

"I hope you did not start without me," Thomas's voice filled the room, making them both look in his direction. 

Juliet was never so surprised seeing Thomas standing at the door. He was wearing dark pants, a light blue shirt with few buttons open, showing his muscular chest, and was holding a bottle of red wine.   
Juliet's lips curve in a smile that reached her eyes, Thomas was always a handsome man, but she got used to seeing him only in Hawaii shirts and shorts.   
Juliet was trying to not show how much she blushed when she sat in front of Thomas. 

"Everything looks delicious," Joey started, digging into his plate. 

"Thank you," Juliet answered, biting her lip, "bon appetit," she added, trying to control her shaky hands. 

Magnum was trying not to stare, but her dress, her sparkling eyes, and sweet smile made it impossible to do. He looked at her, every time she spoke and hoped she wouldn't notice. Thomas took a sip from his glass, the wine was delicious, but one glance at his brother made him feel unsure.   
Magnum knew that he could never compete with his brother. He had a good job, nice clothes, and charm that every woman noticed from a mile. Thomas knew that one move from him and he could lose Juliet. 

"I'm going to pick up my luggage," Joey said, standing up, "it was a pleasure to meet you, Juliet," he said, lifting her hand and kissing it. 

"Are you sure? Maybe you should stay for the night?" 

"No, I use a lot of your heartwarming welcome. Thank you, but I'll just take a cab," he said, leaving them. 

"I'm sorry," Thomas excused himself.

Thomas looked at his brother, he was walking to the guest house, but when he felt Magnum's sight on him, he turned around to face him. Joey smiled at the glance of Thomas's face. He was confused and surprised by his brother's behavior since he never let the woman he likes walk away.

"What are you planning?" Thomas asked. 

"You're stupid or you play a fool," Joey answered, shaking his head, "you're in love with her…" 

"Me? With who?" Thomas took a step back.

"Juliet Higgins stole your heart brother, and you both hide the feelings so well,"

"Both?" Thomas looked at him surprised. 

"I wanted to ask her out, but...she's already taken," Joey explained. 

"By who?" Thomas asked again, causing his brother to laugh. 

"You. You idiot," he answered, walking to the house. 

Magnum blinked several times before it hit him. He wasn't the only one in love, it wasn't a one-way feeling...Juliet loved him too.

*****  
Juliet was slowly taking plates from the table. She hoped Joey won't mention their talk before dinner, the last thing she wanted was to hurt Thomas in any way. She was drowned in her thoughts when at once the door opened, letting Thomas in. She turned around to face him, his eyes sparkled, face flushed and she was sure he didn't run away from the dog's teeth, since both of them were locked in the backyard. 

"Thomas?" she asked confused, her smile dropped when she saw him. 

Magnum took a step towards her, locking his sight with hers, he looked at her for a brief moment before tangling his fingers in her locks, pressing his lips to hers. Juliet's eyes popped open at first, not understanding what was going on, but after a small second she wrapped her hands around his neck, his tongue slid over her lower lip before sliding into her mouth, swirling over hers. Juliet moaned into his mouth, when his other hand, rubbed over her back, pulling her closer to his warm body. Magnum didn't want to break a kiss but after they both needed some air, he pulled away, glancing at Juliet's flushed face. 

"I don't give a fuck if you will hit me now. I have feelings towards you so long I'm going to burst if I won't say it out loud," he said quickly. 

Magnum waited for a moment, to see her reaction, but after that little while, he decided to go with the flow. Joey had right he was in love with Juliet and wasn't planning to lose her because any of them would admit it. 

"I know my brother is more...appropriate for you," he added with sadness in his voice. 

"I like your brother but there is only one Magnum I'm interested with," she smiled, her lips brushed over him when her arms wrapped around his neck. 

Juliet didn't know what caused Magnum to tell her about his feelings, but she was very happy he did. She was still a bit overwhelmed by what almost happened with his brother, a kiss they both would regret, and she had to admit that Thomas was the only man she wanted to kiss. She slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth, the divine sound of their moans mixed causing Thomas to pull her closer towards his body. Juliet's tangled her fingers into his dark locks, deepening the kiss when after a moment moved in the direction they both were ready to explore. After a second, she opened the door to her bedroom, pulling Thomas with her. The sound of the closing door filled the air, followed by deep moans and heavy breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
